ACUTE
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: 「A sudden phone ringing, an entangled friendship」 Inuyasha, Kagome dan Kikyou adalah sahabat sejak masih SMP. di hari ulang tahun Kagome yang ke-16 Inuyasha memberikan sebuah cincin sebagai hadiah dan janji, namun janji yang diucapkan Inuyasha itu merupakan awal dari tragedi ini... based on Vocaloid song "ACUTE"


ACUTE

A/N: Yoo! Saya kembali muncul dengan fic baru~ padahal saya lagi magang hohoho *digampar* yaa saya membuat fic ini karena berhubung lgi dirumah jdi daripada lama langsung bikin saja wkwkwkwkwk *oke hajar saya readers* yaa maaf ya kalau ceritanya membosankan atau apa maklum ide lagi ngadat *buaak* ya ini dia!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Warning: Abal, typo, gaje, EYD berantakan

Bel tanda sekolah selesai telah berbunyi. Para siswa-siswi sakuragaoka pun segera berjalan ke luar kelas untuk melepas penas setelah selama seharian berada di dalam kelas. Betapa senang hati para siswa ketika mendengar bunyi bel karena itu artinya mereka bisa pulang dan bermain ke suatu tempat.

Seorang siswa bersurai hitam legam dan panjang, mata berwarna coklat dan alis mata yang tebal berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah tapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Inuyasha!" seru suara itu. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Inuyasha itu segera menoleh dan melihat perempuan bersurai hitam yang panjangnya mencapai punggung itu berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kagome," ujar Inuyasha ketika melihat teman sekelas atau lebih tepat kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu kemana sih, tadi aku mencarimu tahu!" seru Kagome sambil terengah-engah.

"Di kelas saja tidak kemana-mana," ujar Inuyasha dengan santainya.

Seketika keheningan pun menghampiri mereka. Inuyasha dan Kagome sudah kenal sejak SMP dan mereka mulai menjalin hubungan saat kelas tiga, ya kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin sudah lama juga. Merasa tidak enak dengan suasana itu, Inuyasha pun segera memecahkan keheningan.

"Oh iya, Kikyou mana?" Tanya Inuyasha yang menyadari bahwa Kikyou tidak ada. Biasanya Kikyou dan Kagome selalu bersama-sama bahkan ada yang menganggap mereka saudara kembar karena wajah mereka yang hampir mirip.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan, ingin menyiapkan sesuatu," ujar Kagome sambil trsenyum.

"Menyiapkan apa?"

Kagome hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan dari pemuda besurai hitam legam itu, ia membulatkan matanya dan seketika itu rasa kesal menghampiri hatinya.

"Kamu lupa sekarang hari apa?!" Kagome hanya bisa menatap kesal pada kekasihnya itu sedangkan Inuyasha sendiri sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat hari ini hari apa.

"Memang hari ini hari apa sih?" Tanya Inuyasha yang sepertinya benar-benar lupa.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku bodoh!" seru Kagome yang kini sudah benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Kekasihnya sendiri melupakan hari ulang tahunnya? Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Eh? Aku lupa maaf ya," ujar Inuyasha sambil menunjukkan senyumnya meski hanya setengah.

Tentu saja Kagome hanya bisa diam melihat ekspresinya itu. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa marah dengan Inuyasha. Yah pernah ia marah beberapa kali padanya tapi itu juga tidak bertahan lama, paling-paling hanya 3 hari setelah itu mereka baikan lagi.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. mala mini Kikyou dan keluargaku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku jadi kau bisa datang?"

"Tentu saja aku datang bodoh, kalau begitu jam berapa? Ujar Inuyasha sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau jam 7 malam?"

"Aaa…" Inuyasha hanya bia mengangguk menanggapi apa yang Kagome bicarakan.

Setelah keributan kecil itu akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda. Kagome menuju rumahnya dan Inuyasha memutuskan untuk mencari hadiah. Tapi sebelum bisa berjalan ke rumah, ketiga teman Kagome; Yuka, Eri dan Ayumi datang menghampiri gadis bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung itu.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi-chan," Kagome melihat ketiga temannya itu berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan Kagome!" seru Yuka dengan semangatnya.

"Iya! Kita cari barang-barang bagus~" ujar Eri dengan senyum yang berbinar.

"Pacarmu mana Kagome-chan?" Tanya Ayumi—gadis berambut ikal sebahu itu.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan," Kagome tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka berempat segera pergi menuju psat pertokoan. Naman Kagome sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa aka nada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

A/N: Naahh… ini dia FF baru saya, maaf ya kalau membosankan karena cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid hehehe (^w^) Oke minna! Minta review-nya yaa~~


End file.
